


Art For: Voyages of the CI5 by Allie (hutchynstarsk)

by togsos



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternative Universe - SciFi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/544171">Voyages of the CI5</a>
</p><p> </p><p>In a futuristic world, Cowley hires two men to work as pilots on his spaceship: scarred ex-soldier Bodie and chip-on-his-shoulder Doyle. In the boredom of space, their early antagonism slowly grows to friendship. During Cowley’s dangerous missions for them, Bodie stands by Doyle as no one else has ever done. Then a galaxy-wide danger—and Bodie’s sudden secrecy—tests their friendship beyond what most could survive. Can Doyle stick by his partner no matter what, or will Bodie manage to push him away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art For: Voyages of the CI5 by Allie (hutchynstarsk)

**Author's Note:**

> I could not have asked for a better story to illustrate, it was an absolute pleasure to work with Allie.  
> Huge thanks as always to Draycevixen for the Beta, without her these pics would have a lot of random dismemberment that has nothing to do with story and everything to do with getting new pretty bloodsplatter brushes in photoshop, she is the voice of moderation in mayhem.  
> Hugs to the mods who continue to do an outstanding job of making the Professionals BigBang, understandable, encouraging and really great fun :)

  
Ahead, the compact, aging spaceship loomed. 

 

Across the small, sweltering room, the man who wasn’t Mr. Raven had abandoned and seemingly forgotten Ray Doyle. For the last few minutes since ceasing his beating of Ray, he’d been banging and prying and pounding at the canister, his attention fully engaged. He was nothing if not persistent, though why he hadn’t figured out yet that it wouldn’t open Doyle would never understand. He was only glad to be ignored and try to regain some strength. 

 

The ride back wasn’t particularly long or bumpy, but he was acutely aware of how flinching and aching it was for Ray. Bodie sat in front and steered, Doyle sat on the back holding onto him carefully, more with one arm than the other, which he used very gingerly indeed.


End file.
